Le secret de Mélanie
by JessSwannCompteInactif
Summary: Et si Melly avait eu une raison secrète de ne pas rejeter Scarlett après son étreinte chaste avec Ashley ?


**Résumé: ****Et si Melly avait eu une raison secrète de ne pas rejeter Scarlett après son étreinte chaste avec Ashley ? Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 7 Couples sur le thème « Les affres de la jalousie »**

**Genre : ****OS, Romance, **

**Pairing****: Rhett Butler/Scarlett O Hara Butler, **

**Rating ****:****K+**

_**Coucou ^^ Une nouvelle petite histoire sur Melly, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Le secret de Melanie**

Pour toute la bonne société d'Atlanta, Melanie Wilkes, née Hamilton, était un modèle de bonté, de gentillesse et il fallait bien l'admettre aussi, parfois de naïveté. Pour toutes les femmes qui avaient la chance de la côtoyer, Melanie se montrait joyeuse, indulgente et d'une oreille attentive. Pourtant, même une femme aussi parfaite et accomplie que Melanie Hamilton pouvait avoir un défaut. Un défaut certes bien caché et que Melanie s'efforçait de maitriser mais un défaut tout de même, d'autant plus grave qu'il flirtait dangereusement avec le péché.

Tout avait commencé après que sa tendre amie Scarlett qu'elle aimait comme une sœur ait épousé Rhett Butler. Non pas que Melanie ait secrètement éprouvé une quelconque inclinaison pour le Capitaine Butler, non s'il lui avait fallu être franche, Melanie aurait probablement avoué que Rhett Butler lui faisait un peu peur avec ses manières rudes et ses fragrances masculine d'alcool et de tabac. Non, ce qu'elle enviait c'était l'intimité de Rhett et de Scarlett, une intimité qu'aucun des deux ne cherchait à dissimuler. Une intimité dont Ashley et elle-même étaient privés.

Les soirées, heureusement rares, passées avec le couple Butler la mettaient invariablement mal à l'aise tant Rhett mettait d'empressement à toucher Scarlett et à l'embrasser alors qu'elle-même en était réduite à une relation de camaraderie avec son époux. Quelquefois, Melanie Wilkes se surprenait à espérer qu'Ashley la serre dans ses bras et lui vole un baiser ardent comme Rhett le faisait régulièrement avec Scarlett. Si une telle chose lui arrivait, Melanie était bien sûre qu'au contraire de Scarlett elle ne s'écarterait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne demanderait à son mari d'arrêter comme son amie le faisait fréquemment. Seulement, Melanie savait qu'une telle chose ne lui arriverait pas car, sans en avoir parlé, Ashley et elle-même s'efforçaient de repousser toute situation plus intime qu'un chaste baiser sur la joue qui eut pu les conduire à une frustration plus grande encore que celle qu'ils ressentaient déjà.

Melanie dissimulait donc soigneusement la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait face au bonheur conjugal de Scarlett sous la façade placide et affable qu'elle présentait d'ordinaire au monde. Cela lui était parfois difficile mais il lui fallait admettre que sa bonne Scarlett, qui n'ignorait rien de l'intimité (ou plutôt de l'absence d'intimité) des Wilkes, s'efforçait de ne pas étaler devant eux la satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait avec Rhett. Grâce à la délicatesse de son amie, Melanie parvint donc à maitriser l'envie qu'elle lui inspirait jusqu'à ce que Scarlett lui annonce la nouvelle qu'elle redoutait le plus d'entendre.

Scarlett était enceinte.

Bien sûr Melanie Wilkes se réjouit pour son amie mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer au petit frère ou à la petite sœur de Beau n'aurait jamais et qu'elle aurait tellement aimé chérir.

Sans parler de la preuve éclatante de l'intimité du couple Butler que cette nouvelle apportait.

Puis vint la naissance de Bonnie et Melanie sentit son cœur se serrer d'envie devant la chose rouge et fripée qui reposait dans les bras de Scarlett.

« Taratata Melly, crois-moi personne ne peut vouloir supporter une chose aussi braillante et embarrassante. » Lui déclara Scarlett.

Mais alors qu'elle parlait, Scarlett baissa ses splendides yeux verts sur son bébé avec une expression qui fit sentir à Melanie à quel point elle mentait.

Et Bonnie grandit…

Chaque moment que Melanie passait auprès de la petite Butler était une torture, l'enfant était si charmante, si adorable, c'était Scarlett redevenue enfant et rien que pour cela Melanie aurait voulu qu'elle soit à elle. Quelquefois, lorsqu'elle gardait Bonnie pour les Butler et que Rhett ou Scarlett venait la chercher après une après-midi passée en jeux ou chansons, Melanie ressentait l'envie brutale de garder l'enfant contre son sein, de ne plus jamais la rendre. Mais Bonnie n'était pas à elle et Melly savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de petite fille à chérir et à aimer. Et elle accueillait ses amis avec le sourire et toute la grâce dont elle était capable tout en enfouissant ses ongles dans sa peau pour se retenir de hurler sa jalousie devant le bonheur qu'ils partageaient et dont Ashley et elle étaient à jamais privés.

Scarlett possédait tout ce dont Melanie rêvait. Un bébé, un mari, une véritable relation de couple. Et même si elle aimait Scarlett comme la sœur qu'elle serait toujours pour elle, Melanie ne pouvait de défendre de temps à autres de la jalouser avec tellement d'entrain que dans ces moments-là, elle haïssait plus Scarlett qu'elle ne l'aimait. Et elle s'en voulait pour cela. En effet Melanie ne s'était jamais sentie coupable avant d'éprouver un sentiment aussi mesquin que la jalousie à l'égard de la femme qui toujours avait veillé sur elle et son bonheur.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'Honey lui révéla avec une joie mauvaise qui faisait trembler sa voix qu'elle avait surpris Scarlett dans les bras d'Ashley, Melanie ne dit tout d'abord rien. Aussi bien éduquée que toujours, Melanie se contenta de hocher à la tête avant que la nouvelle ne pénètre son esprit. Scarlett et Ashley. Bien sûr, ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, partageaient tellement de souvenirs. Et Scarlett était une femme qu'Ashley pouvait étreindre sans risque de la blesser. A cette pensée, Melanie posa les yeux sur Honey et vit sur son visage le reflet de l'odieuse jalousie qu'elle ressentait elle-même. Scarlett avait tout. Honey n'avait rien. Dès lors comment ne pas envier la si vivante Scarlett ? Melanie vit en Honey l'horreur de ses propres pensées et repoussa la jeune femme avec indignation.

« Je ne peux croire que tu as dit une telle chose Honey Wilkes, Scarlett est mon amie, ma sœur et Ashley mon époux et ton frère. Si, si tu es capable de les salir ainsi par pure jalousie tu n'es plus la bienvenue chez moi. »

Tremblante, Melanie rejeta Honey et ses confidences et en faisant cela, c'est un peu elle-même et sa jalousie qu'elle repoussa.

Le soir venu, Melanie accueillit Scarlett avec affection comme elle l'avait toujours fait tandis qu'en elle murissait une décision. Jamais elle ne deviendrait aussi aigrie et jalouse qu'Honey. Cet épisode lui avait servi de leçon. Non, puisque c'était ainsi elle allait faire en sorte de connaitre également le bonheur qui était celui de Scarlett au lieu de le jalouser. Quoiqu'il lui en coute.


End file.
